


tr(eat) your boy right

by rhysgore



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Aftercare, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Body Horror, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Mild Cannibalism, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Vore-Induced Ahegao, belly bulge, cryptid AU, which means more werewolf!sam and spider!raiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: It was a look Sam only got in the middle of a fight, when he stopped thinking, and let his instinctive, feral side take over. It was a look that usually meant whoever he was fighting was going to be shredded into bits by his claws.





	tr(eat) your boy right

**Author's Note:**

> WELL... i promised to write samurai gore at some point and this is kind of light/not the exact scenario that i originally intended but It's A Start

He had seen this kind of look in Sam’s eyes before.

 

Raiden shrank back slightly, gazing up at the huge, hulking werewolf standing in front of him, staring at the darkness in his eyes. It was a look Sam only got in the middle of a fight, when he stopped thinking, and let his instinctive,  _ feral  _ side take over. It was a look that usually meant whoever he was fighting was going to be shredded into bits by his claws.

 

Face-to-face with that look, Raiden wasn’t quite sure what to do. He was fairly sure Sam was at least a little bit aware of what he was doing, since his long snout was nuzzling aggressively at Raiden’s neck instead of biting his throat out. Still, it was hard not to be a little intimidated by Sam’s big paw effortlessly pinning his chest down, thick, hairy thighs straddling his waist.

 

_ “What?” _ Raiden asked, glaring. Secretly, he was a little nervous. He’d heard the horror stories, like everyone else, of wolves who had completely let go of their humanity, becoming nothing more than mindless monsters. Sam had a tendency to get a little out of his head when he was cooped up for a long period of time, and that was probably what this was, but Raiden still couldn’t help but worry. Just a bit.

 

Sam didn’t respond- Raiden wasn’t sure what he’d expected, honestly- outside of pressing himself closer. He must have been really tightly wound- his fingers clenched in Raiden’s shirt, pulling at the fabric until Raiden could hear seams ripping.

 

“H-hey, watch it-” Raiden grumbled, pushing back. Sam relented, loosening his grip on Raiden’s shirt, but still growled, a low, harsh sound that sent shivers up Raiden’s spine. _ “Sam-” _

 

He squirmed slightly, hips shifting, and stifled a small gasp when he felt it. Sam’s cock, still half in its sheath, heavy and stiff with blood, was poking against his thigh, thick beads of precome dripping from it and soaking through the fabric of Raiden’s pants. Raiden’s face flushed, arousal washing through him as he realized why, exactly, Sam was so worked up.

 

Horny and stuck inside. The perfect recipe for feral werewolf.

 

Rutting lightly against Raiden’s body, Sam’s head tilted to the side, still aware enough to nonverbally ask the question that he wasn’t quite able to give voice to.  _ Do you want it? _

 

“You’re unbelievable. You know that, right?” Despite the irritation in his voice, Raiden was licking his lips in anticipation, nodding, and that was all the encouragement Sam needed to tear Raiden’s shirt the rest of the way off of him, ripping through the cotton with his claws, leaving light, red lines on Raiden’s chest.

 

He wasn’t sure if he liked it more or less that Sam wasn’t talking, but he could imagine what Sam would be saying if he could.  _ Just the promise of me being rough with you is enough to get you wet, hm? _

 

“Shut up,” Raiden said, reflexively. His cheeks turned pink, and he shoved Sam off of his legs, going for his pants himself. Between the two of them, they’d ruined enough of those, and Raiden was tired of having to go buy more. With a loud  _ crack,  _ his other four arms unfolded from his sides, and he sighed in relief at being able to let them out after a day of having them bound up inside of his skin.

 

After being shoved off, Sam had sat up, legs crossed in a way that was almost comical, watching with barely concealed lust as more and more of Raiden’s skin was revealed. His thick tail flicked back and forth, wagging appreciatively when he got his first look at Raiden’s pussy, already shiny and slick. Fully out of its sheath now, his bright red cock and twitched between his thighs, desperate to be inside  _ something _ already. As soon as Raiden tossed his pants to the side, Sam wrapped his arm around his back, tugging Raiden forwards roughly onto his lap.

 

“So needy,” Raiden gasped. One of his hands draped over Sam’s shoulders, two others stroked along Sam’s shaft and groped his balls, heavy and hot. Sam had a nice enough dick in his human form, but in wolf form, Raiden’s hand couldn’t fit all the way around it.

 

_ Speak for yourself, pretty boy. You’re so pretty when you’re desperate for my cock. _

 

He was going to be  _ ruined  _ by the time they were done. The thought made Raiden shiver, and involuntarily piston his hips forwards. 

 

“Come on,” he hissed. “Give it to me.”

 

With minimal effort, Sam’s muscular paw lifted him, pulling him forwards, positioning him so the tapered head of Sam’s cock was pressing hot between his legs. If Sam had been in a better state of mind, he might have taken a moment to draw it out, to tease Raiden in an attempt to make him beg, but he could barely vocalize at the moment. Blind to everything but the gnawing, aching need for self-satisfaction, he pulled Raiden down in one movement, forcing the entire length of his massive, straining shaft inside.

 

“F-uck-” Raiden groaned in mixed pleasure and pain as his hole stretched to accommodate the intrusion. His shoulders slumped, body collapsing forwards onto Sam’s broad, furry chest as he breathed deeply, trying to relax. “Bi...g… you’re so…”

 

He raised a hand to his abdomen, and felt the distinct outline of something huge and solid pressing against his skin from the inside. Sam’s cock, so large inside him it was distending his stomach.

 

“Oh, god,” he whimpered. Sam lifted him, sliding him along the thick organ like he weighed nothing. Like he was just some cheap sex toy, a means for the werewolf to get off, and nothing else. The thought made him feel both dirty, and more turned on than he thought was possible. “Oh my god. Oh my g-” He cut himself off with a scream as Sam slammed him back down, impaling Raiden on his cock again.  _ “Shit-” _

 

This was what it felt like to lose control. He barely had any agency- two of his hands were grasping tufts of Sam’s thick chest fur, and he was trying his hardest to just hang on for the ride as Sam rutted against him, pounding into his pussy relentlessly.

 

If he looked, he could see the bulge in his stomach moving with every thrust. He touched it again, pressing gingerly against the growing and shrinking protrusion.

 

“Har- _ der,” _ he moaned. “Come on. F-fuck me up.”

 

Sam must have understood his request at least a little, because a second later, Raiden felt teeth on his left shoulder, biting him viciously. Razor-sharp canines dug past his skin, into his muscle, and Raiden  _ howled.  _ It hurt, a horrible, searing pain, but at the same time, he felt a jolt of pleasure like a lightning bolt go through him, making him squeeze around Sam’s shaft, dripping messily. Sam grunted in a way that sounded pleased, releasing Raiden’s shoulder after a second more, and Raiden felt his long, wet tongue licking away to blood that had welled up. It tickled slightly, stung when the tip of Sam’s tongue wormed into the new gashes in his flesh.

 

“Again,” he wheezed. “Do that again.”

 

This time, Sam’s jaw clamped down on the bicep of his top right arm, tearing into him, ripping the flesh from his body, not stopping until Raiden was fairly sure his bones were the obstacle blocking Sam’s teeth. He shrieked in pain, and came right then and there, the force of his orgasm hitting him like a punch in the gut. His grip on Sam’s body loosened and he slumped forwards, breath coming in sharp gasps, pressing his sweat-soaked face against fur and firm, giving muscle.

 

“Holy  _ shit, _ Sam,” he gasped. He wasn’t quite sure what had made him come- the pain, or the fact that Sam had literally  _ eaten _ part of him.

 

Sam wasn’t anywhere near done with him, however. Either he didn’t realize Raiden had cum, or didn’t care. All that was registering with him was that biting Raiden made that pretty, tight pussy feel even  _ better. _ It was a simple positive feedback loop that made him bite harder, and pull his head back, ripping out a huge chunk of Raiden’s flesh as he did so, and Raiden screamed again, cunt squeezing around Sam’s cock in a vice grip.

 

_ “Sam-”  _ Tears were prickling in the corners of Raiden’s eyes, and his body seemed confused over whether or not it liked what was happening to it.  _ Part of his arm was missing, _ blood oozing from the mutilated flesh and down his side, into Sam’s fur and onto the ground beneath them, but he could feel his clit twitching with need, could feel himself dripping every time Sam lifted him and forced him back down onto his dick. “Oh g-god, that feels… _ incredible.” _

 

The next bite was in the remains of his bicep, and when Sam’s teeth crushed his humerus, snapping it in half so his arm bent at an unnatural, horrifying angle, Raiden’s eyes rolled up in his skull, tongue lolling forwards obscenely. Drool dripped out of the corners of his mouth, completing the look of twisted debauchery.

 

He came for the second time when Sam tore another hole in his shoulder, tongue lapping up the blood that came pouring out of the huge, messy gash. His entire body was on edge, quivering with pleasure, and every touch made him gasp and hiss from overstimulation. Sam continued to fuck him through it, showing no sign of slowing down, and Raiden could have  _ screamed  _ if his voice wasn’t hoarse from how much he had already. He could feel wetness on his cheeks, feel his body wracked with sobs of pleasure and pain. He was beyond the point of exhaustion when with a ferocious growl, Sam pushed them both to the ground, shoved himself all the way inside, and stopped moving.

 

Raiden thought it was over, until he felt something start to expand inside of him, pressing insistently against his inner walls.

 

“Oh, you can’t be  _ serious,”  _ he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as Sam’s knot swelled, holding him in place as the wolf came, thick and hot. Squirming, Raiden glared up at him, gesture somewhat mitigated by the way his gaze was glazed over, eyes unfocused and bleary. “I know you probably can’t understand anything I’m saying right now, but I want you to know that you’re _ a son of a bitch.” _

 

For his part, Sam was content to gnaw on what was left of Raiden’s arm, chewing through flesh that Raiden could barely feel anymore. Faintly under the wet, sloppy eating noises and his own whimpering, Raiden could hear Sam letting out something that sounded almost like a purr. He rolled his eyes, smiled, and scratched softly behind Sam’s twitching ears.

 

Eventually, the knot shrunk down again, and Sam let go of him, letting Raiden slip off of him and onto the ground. He could feel his pussy dripping, the filthy wet slide of cum oozing out of the gaping, loose lips, could feel what was left of his arm throbbing and bleeding.

 

“Ugh,” he groaned, and forced himself to a sitting position with his still-functioning arms, just in time to see Sam’s body shrinking, hair fading back into his skin, arm and legs regaining their human shape as he came out of wolf form. The feral, manic energy was gone from his eyes, leaving behind exhaustion and concern as he struggled to his feet.

 

“Shit,” he muttered, and stumbled over to Raiden, wincing as he looked at the bloody, bite mark-covered mess he’d left. “Shit. Do I need to call an ambulance?” He held back, not sure if it was safe to touch, staring with alarm at the way Raiden’s splintered humerus made his arm bend unnaturally.

 

“Don’t… bother. I’ll be fine,” Raiden said. “You know they grow back, right?”

 

Sam still looked worried, but he settled for sitting down behind Raiden and pulling him into his lap, wrapping an arm around his stomach. “I don’t know what I would have done if they didn’t,” he muttered, pressing a kiss against Raiden’s other shoulderblade. “And don’t tell me ‘I have five more’- that is not the point, and you know it.”

 

“It was kind of hot, actually.”

 

“... Me  _ eating you alive  _ was hot?!” Sam didn’t seem angry, or even freaked out. Just a little disbelieving.

 

“I mean, I came pretty hard,” Raiden said with a shrug, wincing as it irritated his shoulder. “We… don’t have to do it again, if you’re really worried about hurting me, but-” He was cut off by the sound of Sam positively  _ shaking  _ with laughter. Raiden’s eight eyes narrowed, and he frowned as he looked behind his shoulder. “What?”

 

“Nothing. That is just… so very  _ you.”  _ Sam kissed him, on the jaw, and then on the cheek. “If that’s what you want, we can talk about it later. But it’s going to be  _ safer.” _

 

Not wanting to argue with him at the moment, Raiden simply sighed and leaned back, allowing himself to relax against Sam’s body. He wasn’t the furry, living furnace he’d been in wolf form, but he was still warm, comfortable, and familiar, and Raiden wanted to enjoy this moment, before his body started to complain about the mistreatment he’d inflicted on it.

 

They sat there in comfortable silence, Sam’s thumb softly tracing circles over Raiden’s hipbone, chin resting in the crook of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: if they still are going through molts, spiders absolutely can grow entire limbs back. it may take a few times to get the newly grown leg back to the same size as the rest of them, but still, neat!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
